Halloween Night
by OnTheMind
Summary: An out and proud Dave throws a costume party at his house and gets eyes for Kurt. What will happen when Kurt arrives at said house. Kurtofsky mentions of Puck/Blaine. Pervy!Dave and Innocent!Kurt. Enjoy and Happy Halloween.


**Hi, I'm back and have more goodness for you.**

**This is for my fans. HAPPY HALLOWEEN. **

**And regards to a squeal for Mate With Me, i may do some side stories on Puck/Blaine and John/Atty. Just keep an eye out and if you miss it next what story write they are published I'll just mention it.**

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

* * *

><p>"So," Santana said, sitting at the table with the rest of the Glee club. Everyone at the table looked up at her, watching her pick at the salad on her tray.<p>

"Who all is going to Karofsky's party tonight?"

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, before rolling their eyes. For the last week, Santana has brought the same subject up, trying to convince them to go, or more importantly, Kurt to go. It wasn't like Dave was mean to them anymore, it was just that recently, a newly out and proud Dave had been flirting and making lewd passes at Kurt, leaving him flustered and blushing.

Everyone looked at Kurt at the end of the table. He blushed as everyone put him as the center of attention. "Well w-we haven't had a problem with him in the bullying department and since he came out, the football team has finally stopped bullying completely so…maybe we should go." Everyone smirked at him knowingly and he pouted before looked back at his food.

Shortly after that, they all agreed to go to the party. They cleaned up quickly and heading to class.

Kurt waved bye to the group before heading down the next hall to his class. As he was walking, he felt a hand grab his hip and pull him against a strong chest. He froze and blushed as he felt someone's warm breath tickle his neck.

"How's my cute friend doing today," Dave said against his ear, smirking as he felt a shiver run through him.

"F-fine, how are you?" Kurt gasped as the hand on his hip slide down squeezed his butt before moving back up quickly to rest on his lower stomach.

"Great now that I know your fine. So, are you coming?" Kurt knew what Dave was referring to but couldn't help feel that there was a double meaning behind it.

"Y-yeah, me and t-the group decided w-we would go." Dave nodded as he buried his face into Kurt's neck, making him squirm as his stubble tickled his neck.

"Let me go. I'm late for class," Dave pouted before releasing him, but not without at quick peck on his forehead and slap on that cute bottom. Kurt blushed to his ears as Dave winked at him and walked away. Once out of his sight, Kurt rushed to class on weak legs.

'_It's gonna be a long night.'_

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home, his dad was sitting on the couch watching some movie while Carole was in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey, dad," he said as he walked by. "Hey, sport. I heard you and Finn were going to a costume party tonight." Kurt froze before looking at his dad, sighing in relief when he saw the soft smile on his face. "Yeah dad there's a party tonight, Finn told you?"

He nodded, "I'm giving you the rules now just like I did Finn. No alcohol. If you're going to stay at someone's house call me and if you come home no boys without my permission and inspection."

Kurt blushed and nodded twice before rushing down stairs. Before he closed his door he yelled, "Blaine is coming over to help with my costume ok dad." He heard soft 'roger' before closing the door.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to wear?"<p>

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed as he paced back and forward. He rolled his eyes as he stood and walked over to his bag with his costume for tonight in it.

"I have to perfect thing for you, Kurt." Kurt looked up with hopeful eyes as Blaine forced him to sit. "Close your eyes and no peaking," He eyes closed as Blaine rummaged through his bags. He pulled out the outfit and stood in front of Kurt.

"Open your eyes now"

Kurt slowly opened them and gasped at what he saw. "I c-can't wear that."

"Yes you can and will."

"But…"

"No, you're wearing it and that's final. I have something close to it with the same colors. Puck will be mine tonight. I almost had he the other day, but Finn had to walk into the locker room that day." Kurt smiled at his friend's pouting face.

He sighed as he stood and grabbed the costume.

"Fine I'll wear it," and walked into the bathroom. Blaine stood by the closed door, smirking before saying, "bet Karofsky will like it, too." He laughed as he heard Kurt stumble in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Loud music poured out of the speaker around the room as Kurt and Blaine walked in. Everyone around them was dressed in costumes and dancing and grinding against each other with the beat.<p>

Kurt blushed as everyone turned and looked at him and Blaine, even the straight guys eyed them up and down approvingly. He stepped behind Blaine slightly as they went to find their friends.

Puck and Dave were talking when one of the football players grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude if I were gay, I'd totally hit that."

"Hit wh…," Dave turned to the direction he was looking and his mouth hit the floor. There, by the door, was Kurt in an extremely short schoolgirl outfit. He was wearing a red and black pleaded plaid skirt with knee high black socks and red shoes. He had on a white shirt that was tucked in with a red scarf. His was combed down with a big red bow placed his head in a cute way.

He drooled as he distinctly heard Puck mention something about Blaine in tight short shorts. He wiped his mouth as he made his way over to them with Puck following closely behind.

"Well aren't you passed your curfew," he said as he wrapped Kurt into his arms. Kurt blushed and placed his hands against Dave's chest. "No," he pouted before looking away.

Dave smirked at his embarrassment and whispered softly, "How about we dance." Kurt looked at him before nodding, grabbing Blaine's arm as Dave dragged him to the dance floor.

Kurt released Blaine and let him reattach himself to Puck on the dance floor as him and Dave moved with the music. He slowly began to loss himself in the beat as Dave grinded against him. Dave groaned as he got hard from the way Kurt was rubbing against him. He glanced over to Puck, smirking as he and Blaine looked like they practically having sex on the dance floor.

"How about we dance somewhere a little more private? My room should be fine." He said as he gently pulled Kurt away from the party and up the stairs to his room. He pushed open the door and waited for the answer to his obvious silent question.

Kurt stared into the big room with wide eyes. He knew exactly what Dave meant by this and he wasn't so much scared as he was nervous.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Kurt looked at Dave and saw sincerity and concern in those hazel eyes. He smiled cutely and grabbed Dave's hand and pulled them into the room.

He wrapped his arms around his neck before pulled him down gently to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. Dave deepened the kiss as one of his hands slipped up Kurt's skirt. Kurt squeaked as Dave pulled the side of his panties out and let it slap against his butt cheek. He pulled away and turned away from Dave, only to be pulled tightly against him and grinded against roughly.

"How does it feel? Do you feel what you do to me?" he said, nipping at his ear. He slowly pushed Kurt against the wall. Once Kurt was firmly braced against the wall, Dave slid down his back, tugging his shirt. He pulled his shirt off and tossed across the room before pulling Kurt's out of his skirt and over his head, it meeting the same fate.

He dropped to his knees behind Kurt and pulled up the skirt to see black panties. Kurt blushed as Dave rubbed him through the underwear, twitching when he ran a finger passed his crack. He grabbed the helm of the panties and pulled them down to his ankle, having a great view of his Kurt's tiny pink hole.

Kurt squealed when Dave ran a finger over his cock, making it twitch. "You're so hard and I haven't even touched you yet," he said, licking the pre-cum off his finger. "But…I…AHHHH," he moaned loudly as Dave decided that he wanted to taste Kurt more. He pushed his tongue as deep as it would go and wiggled it around. Kurt's knees went weak and he almost collapsed had Dave not been holding him up. He released him a few minutes later. He stood and pressed himself against Kurt's back, enjoying the disappointed groan.

Dave sucked on his neck and pinches his nipples as his left hand pulled out a bottle of lube from his back pocket. He released him long enough to coat three fingers before attacking his neck again.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Dave murmured as he circled a finger around his entrance.

"Yes, please Dave."

"Okay, tell when you want me to stop and I will." Kurt glanced back at Dave and smiled, nodding his head before throwing it back as two fingers pushed inside. Kurt squirmed at the weird feeling. He had done this to himself before but Dave's fingers were much bigger than his.

As he relaxed, a third finger entered and Kurt flinched, making Dave stop. Kurt nodded for him to continue and he gently thrusted them inside him. Kurt eyes shot open when his sweet spot was hit. "T-there, Dave. Please t-there," he whimpered when Dave pulled away. He looked back when he heard a zipper and nearly collapsed when he removed his pants.

"Is that g-going to..._fit_?"

"Yes."

"H-how?"

"Just wait," Dave kicked the pants off his legs and pulled himself out his boxers. Pouring lube on himself, Dave grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled them out. "Okay, I'm about to enter count to five alright." Kurt simply nodded.

"One…two…thr…AHHHHHHH," on three, Dave decided to thrust himself completely in and pause. Kurt screamed out in surprised and pain. He whimpered against the wall as Dave held still.

"But y-you s…said five."

"Yes and as soon as you got to five you would have tensed up again so, I did it on three."

"Y-you jerk." They stayed that way for a few minutes before Kurt moved back slightly and moaned when his prostate was brushed.

"Move, Dave." He nodded and began rocking his hips. Kurt blushed at how something so big could feel so good. When his prostate was struck again Kurt pushed back against him. Dave took that as a good sign and thrusted harder and faster. Kurt threw his head back and screamed at the assault on his prostate.

"More, Dave. I need MORE." Dave pushed Kurt completely into the wall and lifted his left leg off the ground, pounding him into the wall. Kurt turned his head to the side and smashed his lips into Dave's before moaning when Dave's free hand tweaked a nipple. He buried a hand in Dave's hair as the hand moved to his cock.

"Come Kurt. Come for me, babe. Show me." Kurt exploded against the wall with an ear shattering scream. Dave felt himself come when Kurt's walls tighten around his cock.

They stood there pressed against the wall. Dave released Kurt's leg before picking him up and carrying him to the bed. He laid him down and removed his skirt, socks, shoes, and bow. He climbed in after him and pulled him against him tightly. He kissed the sleeping buy's forehead and glanced at the mess on the wall and floor.

'_I'll get that later,'_ and curled around Kurt before falling asleep.


End file.
